


Not Exactly Camera Shy

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Wind and Water [1]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple matter of documentation, but these things never go to plan. Especially when Hakariya Jin is involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Camera Shy

The group had only just arrived, Makoto thought sourly, and already his head was starting to pound. They were in a quiet section of the park, which would be great for shooting without distractions but it did mean that he didn't have any painkillers to hand and he was beginning to think he'd need them.

"The photos will be done next week," he muttered under his breath. "Don't wear anything fancy."

Apparently the only ones to have taken him at his word were Go and Naoto, both of them dressed in their regular clothes and looking a little confused at the rest of the Gransazers, who seemed to have decided that 'nothing fancy' really meant 'get dressed up for the day.' Even Akira and Mika, who he'd expected better of, weren't immune.

"I thought this was supposed to be casual," Go ventured hesitantly, giving Jin a curious look. Jin simply huffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"It was," Makoto said firmly. "This is for documentation, it's not an excuse to get glammed up."

"Doesn't the JSDF already have all that stuff?" Tenma asked, leaning casually against his bike. "Why do we need to do this again?"

"Do you really want the JSDF to have all that information about us?" Makoto asked pointedly. Maybe Misonogi-san could be trusted to a certain extent, but the idea of the defence forces having so much information about the Gransazers made Makoto deeply uneasy. There wasn't much he could do about it now, but he could at least make sure that they tried to keep as much information as possible in their own hands.

As Tenma wrinkled his nose in distaste Makoto took that as being as much of an affirmative as he was going to get, which meant it was time to get started. "Alright," he announced. "We'll start with some group shots and some Tribe shots before moving on to the individual ones. Any questions?"

"Who's going to take your photo?" Tappei asked curiously and Makoto gave him a brief smile, taking in the sight of a more soberly dressed Tappei with an internal sigh. He didn't think Tappei even _possessed_ any smart clothes but he'd obviously found some from somewhere.

"I already did mine," he replied, patting the camera around his neck gently. "Don't worry, Tappei."

Tappei nodded slowly and looked around at the others. "Where do you want the group shots?"

"Over by the benches," Makoto replied, moving over to where his other camera was all set up. "I just need to finish adjusting the distance on the camera, so get yourselves ready, alright? This is going to take long enough as it is."

An hour or so later he was beginning to regret those words; they'd been unfortunately accurate. The group shot had been a little awkward but manageable and the shots of the Tribes had gone off without a hitch, but some of the _individual_ shots? Were sorely testing his patience. Even Ai and Tappei, who he'd been relying on to get this done without fuss, had been trying his patience, getting excited and wanting to try various shots and angles. He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of individual shots who he'd got through with no problem, but the others had left him holding tightly onto his temper.

They'd moved away from the park for the individual shots: for the most part placing each Gransazer in their regular surroundings, although the hospital was clearly out for both Ai and Akira, so he'd kept them in the park and taken the photos while they were still there. After that he'd moved on to the Dolphin Lagoon for Tappei and so on for the others, but it hadn't taken long for him to realise that maybe keeping the whole thing in the park would have been easier and possibly better for keeping his temper in check. He couldn't even be angry at most of them, which was the worst thing: Ran and Ai were so cheerfully excited about the whole thing that it was endearing in an irritating kind of way and Ken's inability to look like he was anything but terrified to be there was similar, but he drew the line at Tenma grabbing hold of his camera and promptly turning it upside down to get a better look.

At least, he told himself, yelling at Tenma had relieved some frustration, although it was rapidly building up again for this last shoot. "This isn't a fashion shoot," he told Jin pointedly. "Stop posing like you're going to be on the cover of a magazine."

Why had he left Jin until last? he wondered again. Better to finish with someone like Go or Naoto who, while maybe a little stiff, weren't going to raise his blood pressure. But no, he'd left Jin until last, using Jin's office as the backdrop purely because it was closer to home. Jin's mouth curved into a pouty moue, but he nonetheless straightened up a little instead of lounging in his seat like he had all evening.

"You're no fun," Jin complained, folding his arms and resting them on the table, propping his chin on top of his hands. It was, Makoto thought, unreasonably distracting.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," he replied grimly, trying not to hold onto his camera so tightly he broke it. "It's for documentation. Quit it with the sex appeal."

Jin grinned lazily. "You think I have sex appeal? That's interesting."

"It's annoying," Makoto shot back. "Cut it out."

Jin sighed in a put-upon kind of way. "Fine. Killjoy."

Half an hour later Makoto still had nothing he could use. No matter what they tried nothing seemed to work. "Jin!" he snapped. "I mean it. Cut it out."

"I'm not doing anything!" Jin shot right back, almost as frustrated as Makoto himself.

Makoto sighed and rubbed at his temples, wishing the pounding headache would go away. There had to be something that would work. Some way to get a picture that didn't suggest either fashion shoot or 'adult entertainment' shoot. "Just... pass me your driver's license, would you?" If anything was guaranteed to have the kind of photo he was going to have to settle for, it would be a driver's license or a passport, but he highly doubted Jin would be carrying his passport around with him.

Jin's eyebrows rose slightly but he flipped his wallet open anyway and handed the license over. Makoto took one look and groaned. "How do you even get a decent photo for your driver's license?" he demanded. Those things were all but guaranteed to give bad photos; he'd been counting on it to prove his point.

Jin shrugged, but his irritation was replaced with a lazy smile playing around his mouth as he took his license back. "Can't help you there, sorry."

And if Jin was really sorry, Makoto would flog his camera to the lowest bidder on ebay. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. "Alright," he said shortly. "Let's try this again."

Except now Jin was looking like nothing so much as a cat who knew it was about to get something tasty and Makoto was starting to feel very much as if he was the 'something tasty' in question.

"That is _it!_ " he snapped finally, putting his camera down as Jin shifted into another pose, stalking over to the desk and slamming his hands onto it, palm down, glaring at Jin and feeling close to throttling the man. "The others were annoying in their own way but at least they didn't act like some kind of gravure model."

The only response he got was Jin's mouth curving up into a satisfied smirk and something inside Makoto snapped, wiping that self-satisfied expression off Jin's face all he could think about.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but slamming Jin's chair back against the wall and putting Jin's mouth to better uses than smirking wasn't it. Nor was Jin's amusement as he pulled Makoto closer until he was all but sitting on the other man's lap and he definitely wasn't expecting to find kissing Jin as heady an experience as it was proving to be.

"You should have said something sooner," Jin said breathlessly when they finally broke apart. "We could have been doing this hours ago."

"Shut up," Makoto replied, rolling his eyes slightly as he made himself more comfortable. "You're still a pain in the ass."

Jin just grinned. "I know."


End file.
